I wont give up
by chelseah9
Summary: Graduation is in 4 weeks! Rachel is having doubts about her relationship, what will Finn do to change her mind?


**I WONT GIVE UP!**

**First of all, sorry to anyone who was reading my previous story, it all comes down to love, but i decided i didn't really like where i was going with it so i've taken it down for now. If i can think of a better way to continue the story then i will put it back up but i just didn't want to leave it on here without updating. Thankyou for reading it though and the reviews you all gave me were appreciated :). BUT i do have ideas for other stories so im working on a new one now.**

**This is just something i came up with while in the car, this song came on and i just envisioned Finn singing it but i needed a reason why, so i came up with this story. I don't really know how good it is, i wrote it in an hour and i wanted to get it up before going to bed. Im tired so i haven't really looked properly for any spelling mistakes and other mistakes but hopefully its all good. So err hope you like this one shot?**

**DISCALIMER! - i dont own GLEE or any of the characters! if i did, the best characters wouldn't be leaving the show!**

* * *

He thought she loved him. He thought that after everything that happened last year, with Santanna and Puck, that they'd grown and wouldn't keep anything from eachother. So why was Rachel avoiding him. She made her own way to school this morning, But he always takes her, she didn't speak to him in class and she didn't speak to him at lunch but made the effort to talk to Mike who she hardly ever spoke to. So Finn was very confused about what he had done for her to not want to talk to him. Why wouldn't she just tell him so that he could make it right.

"Its just like that time when i found out Quinn was pregnant. She avoided me all day" Finn thought to himself "Wait! that can't be it can it? Rachels not pregnant is she? we've been safe" he started to panic and made his way to Rachels locker. He pushed through the crowd of students in the hallway until he found her putting away her books from last lesson.

"Rachel" he called her name, walking faster when he noticed her quickly put away the last of her books and shut her locker door reaching out and grabbing her arm to pull her back "Rachel will you just talk to me? whatever i've done im sorry"

Rachel turned towards him, blood-shot eyes boring into his chestnut ones, had she been crying?

"please Finn" she whispered "can we talk about it later?" she asked him, her voice quivering a bit.

"No Rach! you've been avoiding me all day and i don't even know what i've done. Can you just tell me so i can make it better?"

Rachels gaze drifted away for a second and then back to him, her expression full of guilt. "Listen Finn. You haven't done anything ok? i ju...i've just been doing alot of thinking lately and im just so confused right now"

Thinking? thinking about what? what was she keeping from him.

"Your not pregnant right?" He asked without thinking.

Rachels eyes widend "WHAT!" her voice rose "no! ofcourse im not pregnant, why would you even think that?"

Finn blushed and let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, its just when Quinn told me she was pregnant she avoided me all day, and i just freaked" wait if she wasn't pregnant then what was going on? "So you've been thinking?" he waited for her to reply before he continued, she answered with a nod of the head."Right, so what have you been thinking of? maybe i can help?"

Rachel let out a shaky breath and looked down at the floor "us" she answered him.

Finn froze. US? shes confused about US? what can she be confused about? she doesn't want to end it does she? she can't! He swalloed the lump that had formed in his throar before speaking up. "U...Us? what about us Rach? things have been going great recently"

Rachels gaze returned to Finn's face and she shook her head "things have been going great Finn, im not saying they haven't. But...but i've just been thinking about how graduations in four weeks and not long after that me and Kurt and going to be in New York. where is that going to leave us? Long distance doesn't always work out for other people and i don't want us to end badly. I love you Finn but i just don't know if we are going to be able to maintain a strong relationship while being so far away"

Finn didn't know what to say, she really didn't believe in them? after everything that they had been through, they always made their way back to eachother. No amount of distance was going to get in the way of them and besides he hasn't even decided what he wants to do after graduation yet. "Are you serious? you really doubt our realtionship that much? cause to be honest Rachel out of everyone i believe that we're the couple that are gonna make it..well, besides Mike and Tina...but thats not the point. The point is that i don't even know what im doing yet and.."

Rachel cut him off "Exactly Finn. You don't know what your doing. Yeah you've been thinking about coming to New York with me but what if you get there and hate it...what if you don't find anything you want to do over there and start to resent me? I don't want to be the cause of your misery Finn. Also while being here what if you meet another girl and fall for her? what about while im in school and your at work and cant find time to keep in contact with eachother, and then decide to just give up on eachother? Im sorry Finn but i don't think i can go through that" the look she was giving him was so intense and all seriousness was evident in her eyes.

"So thats it?" Finn asked, starting to get angry "after EVERYTHING that we've been through, your just gonna give it all up like that" he snapped his fingers for effect. "Your just gonna run away because your scared of whats gonna happen? you really think im gonna find someone else? Im not that stupid 16 year old boy anymore Rach, im not a quitter."

"No Finn im not doing anything yet, im just thinking. But you have to understand that im mainly doing this for you, i dont want you to be held back and no-"

Finn was the one to cut her off this time "whatever Rachel, do what ever suits you" with that he turned and stalked away down the now emptying hallways, ignoring Rachels calls for him to come back.

* * *

"ARGHH" Finn groaned in pain after kicking his bedside table too hard, also causing his lamp to fall off snd smash on the hard floor. He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the conversation that he had had earlier on with Rachel.

**"What if you meet another girl and fall for her" **how could she think that? did she doubt him that much? She knows how much he loves her. He proposed for godsake and yeah they're not gonna get married anytime soon but they're still engaged, did that not mean anything to her? was she just gonna give back the ring and act like nothing happened?.

**"Long distance doesn't always work out for other people"** They weren't other people, they were them. Finn and Rachel. They could make it through anything.

**"What if you don't find anything you want to do over there and start to resent me?" **Firstly,Did she really think so little of him, that he wouldn't get a job or maybe apply for school and join in the second semester? Secondly, what did resent even mean? Rachel knows that she should just use normal words around him, but the way she said it made it sound like a bad thing so he would never 'resent' Rachel for anything.

"trouble in paradise?" the high voice of his brother pulled him from his thoughts, he looked up to see Kurt leaning against the door frame, arms folded across his chest and concern writte across his face.

Finn sighed and lay his head back on his pillow "its nothing Kurt, don't worry about it" he doesn't know why he just expected Kurt to leave him alone, it was pretty obvious that Mr. Queen of gossip was gonna get it out of him one way or another.

Kurt sighed and moved himself from the door to Finns bed, he sat down on the chair by his desk and scooted over next to him. "Look Finn. Rachels my bestfriend and your my brother, i know when somethings up. You wasn't in Glee today and Rachel was terrifyingly quiet for the hour so tell me and i might be able to help".

"Ask Rachel" Finn mumbled spitefully, shocked to hear Kurts soft chuckles from next to him.

"Don't you think i thought of that Finn?" Kurt smirked "She ran out before i had the chance to talk to her, thats why i need you to explain to me whats happened? what did you do this time?"

Finn abruptdly sat up, hurt and confusion written all over his face "ME? i didn't do anything! she's the one who doesn't believe in our relationship. She's the one who doubts me. She's the one who wants to give everything up. Not me HER!" He felt the urge to kick something as his anger rose, but he kept his cool and leant against the headboard.

Kurts eyes widened in surpirse from the information he had just recieved concerning his bestfriend, did she really want to end her relationship with Finn. Just last week she told him that it was the best thing to happen to her. "She really said all that? but why?"

"I DON'T KNOW KURT" Finn shouted with aggitation, throwing his hands up in the air "She just told me that she doesn't think we can 'maintain a relationship long distance' i just don't know what to do".

Kurt sat in thought for a moment " I don't know Finn, this isn't like Rachel. Just the other day she told me that you were the best thing to happen to her. What exactly did she say?"

Finn sat up straight and went through the conversation he had with Rachel previously whilst Kurt listened intently. "By the sounds of it" Kurt started "Rachel feels like she will be dragging you to New York and she doesn't want you to feel like you HAVE to go, but she also feels that continuing the realtionship long distance will cause problems for your relationship and you will just give up, and before you start to protest, i don't blame her. Given your previous relationships. So if your really serious you need to prove to her that your not just going to back out because its the easiest thing to do and you also need to convince her not to do the same thing. I've seen you together and i was there for the whole 'Finchel break-up' so i know theres no way you two can end this relationship because you both need eachother. Even me and Blaine are going to try long distance until he can come to New York next year, if thats what he wants to do. So just show Rachel your not going to back down"

Finn listened to Kurts mini speech closely "But how am i meant to do that Kurt? how am i gonna get her to listen to me?" he asked desperatley.

"Thats something your going to have to figure out by yourself Finn, but Rachel loves you and she'll listen to what you have to say, however you say it ok?" he patted Finns leg and stood from his seat, making his way towards the bedroom door.

"Thanks Kurt" Finn called to him "and im happy for you and Blaine man, i hope everything works out for you both" Kurt turned to smile at him before leaving his bedroom and leaving him to his thoughts.

I have to prove it to her, convince her im not gonna back away. Im not letting the best thing in my life walk away from me. Its just the matter of how and what to say. He thought back to the times Rachel had expressed how she was feeling to him. The was the time that she had sung 'the only exception' to him, expressing that she was sorry for the whole Brittany fiasco and giving him the altumation of football and herself. After they had broken up she tried to sing 'Merry Christmas Darling' to him but he left before she had the chance, Then there was the time she sang 'without you' when he had found out that his dad did't die in war but an overdose had taken his life, and when they sung 'i can't stop loving you' during micheal week. That was when she finally accepted his proposal. Suddenly something hit him, Rachel expressed her emotions through song. Thats how he can do it, she'll have to listen then. He could do it in Glee tomorrow. Now he just had to choose a song.

A few hours later, Finn was sent to the store by his Mum to pick up some ingrediants for dinner. He was half way there when a song he'd never heard before started to play, before he had a chance to turn the radio station over he heard the lyrics to the song and pulled his hand back. When it got to the chorus Finn couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips. By the end of the song he knew that it was the one, this was the song he would sing to Rachel, it expressed what he was feeling completly. He finally pulled into the store car park and rushed to get the items his mum had put onto the list. He needed to get home and practise. This had to be perfect.

* * *

It was time for glee. To say Finn was nervous was an understatement, he was terrified. What if she laughed in his face and told him he was being stupid?. NO. This was Rachel she wouldn't do that. He made his way into the choir room where everyone but Rachel and Mr. Schu were. Seeing that there was a spare seat at the back, Finn hurridly made his way to the chair and sat down, recieving confused looks from his friends as he wasn't sitting in his normal seat next to his small girlfriend. He ignored their stares and concentrated on staying calm.

"not now Rachel" Mr schu came through the door, the certain small brunette following him "talk to me about it after Glee ok?" with a huff and an eye roll Rachel made her way to her seat, looking up sadly at Finn when she noticed he wasn't in his original seat.

Mr schu raised an eye-brow and then made his way to the front of the class "Right, yesterday i didn't get a chance to set an assignment so first things first" he made his way to the whiteboard but stopped half way when his name was called.

"uh-Mr. Schu, before you start i have something i want to sing, please?" he asked, not caring if he sounded desperate.

The teacher turned around and looked up at Finn "ahh Finn, i didn't see you there i just assumed you wasn't attending again today as you weren't in your normal seat" he explained "sure, the floor is yours" Finn stood and grabbed a stool, he out it in the centre of the choir room and sat on it.

"Right" he started,taking a deep breath and ignoring everyone else in the room but Rachel "Rachel, yesterday you told me that you told me that you didn't think we would be able to do this whole long distance thing but i disagree, we're not like other people Rach and we've made it through so much already. And if i've learnt anything over these past two years its that you can't just back out because its the easiest thing to do. I was trying to find the right way to tell you all of this yesterday but i couldn't think of the right words and then when i was going to the store for my mum i heard this song and it uhh" great he was rambling, she didn't need to know he was going to the store, he mentally slapped himself "uhh, just listen it explains everything".

He nodded at the band and listend to the soft melody of the intro of the song, he looked directly at his petite, perfect girlfriend and started to sing.

_Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmm ..._

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

The lyrics were so true, her eyes always captivated (a word he learnt from Rachel) him, they were one of the many things he loved most about Rachel.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

They're going to have their downs, but to be honest what couple didn't argue? but what ever happened and however much time she needed, he would wait.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

He''s not giving up. He can't lose her again.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

He's not gonna walk away. He's done that before, many times and it never ended well. First time he walked away from Rachel had led her straight into another mans arms, Jesse . Who then used her, egged her then broke her heart. The second time he walked away was after the Santanna and Puck fiasco. After her honesty he walked away and back into Quinns arms who had done alot worse then Rachel had done, he nearly lost her that time and that will not happen again.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

He look up at Rachel and saw tears in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. CRAP! she's not meant to cry. Are they happy tears? he couldn't stop now

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

They are worth it. SHES worth it. Yeah they have alot to learn but they can learn together and get through anything together. He looks around the room to see his other classmates. Brittany had her head resting on Santanna's shoulder, their hands entwinded. Mercedes and Sam sat close together holding hands. Quinn was leaning on Puck, his arm around her (huh? when did that happen?) Mike and Tina shared a small kiss when they thought nobody was watching. Rory and Sugar and Artie were swaying from side to side and Kurt and Blaine were holding hands whilst Kurt gave Finn a knowing smile and nod of aproval. He looked back to Rachel who was now staring at the floor, he started panicing. Did she not like it? was she still gonna end it? these thoughts caused tears to form in his eyes. Not wanting anyone to see him cry, he looked at the floor while singing the final chorus.

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm still looking up_

The band played the last notes of the song as Finn managed to pull his gaze away from the floor and to the girl he was hoping would be in his life forever. She however was still looking at the floor. A lump was forming in his throat and he knew that he wouldn't be able to control the tears now. Everyone started to cheer and some stood from their seats and clapped. Everyone but Rachel who still held her head down. Finn stood from the stall and rushed out of the Choir room. Ignoring Kurts calls for him to come back. He fastend his pace and ran out to the football field and up the bleachers. This was the one place that would calm him down. He came here when he was told he was going to be a Dad. He came here when he found out that Puck was really the babys father. He came here when he lost Rachel to Jesse St Douche. He came here when Rachel kissed Puck and he came here when he saw kiss Rachel the week of Jeans funeral. The football field was like his closure place, even now, after he didn't get the scolarship form that recruiter. It was more of being outside then the football field itself, but it took his mind off of things.

He doesn't know how long he's out there for when he hears the soft footsteps of his girlfriend, or is it ex-girlfriend now? he's not sure. He looks up and see's her cautiously sit next to him.

"Hey" she speaks softly "That was a beautiful song, you sounded amazing"

"mmm, thanks" he mumbled, turning around to wipe his eyes free from the tears then looking out towards the field.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Rachel spoke up. "I'm so sorry Finn, i really am its just i-"

"Don't bother Rachel i get it" Finn interrupted, taking a deep breath to control himself "is that it then? after everything your just going to walk away? You doubt our relationship that much, you doubt ME that much. So you just end it, get up an leave for New York and forget everything".

Rachel shook her head "Finn"

"How could you just assume that it wouldn't work. We're not other people Rach. We were US and we could tackle any challenge, but your too scared to do that. Did you know i was gonna come with you? not just because thats where your going to be,but for myself. I don't wanna be stuck here and be a Lima Loser for the rest of my life even if you think i am one. If i couldn't find a job in the City i would of applied for schools and if i got accpeted i would of started in the next semester, i wouldn't 'resent' you because of MY failures. But don't you see Rachel if im with you i'm happy, it doesn't matter what im doing with my life because you'll always be there. Your gonna be some huge star someday and i wanted to be there watching you achieve your dreams and get everything you deserved. Sitting front row for your shows, telling everyone that 'thats my fiance up there' cause im so proud of what you achieved. I wanted to give you the perfect wedding day, a day that would be unforgettable, the day where we make commitments to eachother and vow to be eachothers forever. I wanted to one day start a family with you. Celebrate Christmas/Hanukkah with our families. Be there for you if you didn't get a part, celebrate with you when you did get one. I would of done everything to make you happy don't you get that? But because you don't believe in US none of that can happen" he didnt't bother to hide his tears as he stood up to leave, He wasn't even embarrassed that he had just told her he imagined having children with her.

A hand grabbing his shirt stopped him from getting away, "Finn, will you please just listen to me" Rachel pleaded desperatley. Finn slowly turned to meet her gaze and saw that tears were streaking down her face. "I said i was sorry, but before i could continue you cut me off. I'll admit it. Rachel Berry is scared ok? not scared of leaving you but scared of Losing you. I just thought that if i ended things now i could get over the heartache before I left for New York but i get that i was wrong now" Finn's head snapped up "After our conversation yesterday i started having doubts about my decision, but i just needed time to think things through more clearly and then today in glee you...you sang that song and it wa-as s-s-o beautiful Fi-inn. The lyrics were so truthful and express exactly what i feel. What y-you just said to me, I want that..so, so much i really do. I-I just didn't want you to feel like you HAD to come with me. I just wanted whats best for you Finn" Rachels stutters turned into deep and heavy sobs which caused Finn to sit back down next to her and pull her into his side.

"sssshh, Rachel listen to me. Don't you see that the best thing for me is YOU! you've made me a much better person. Being with you is all i need at the moment. I don't care about my future if your not in it"

Rachel burried her head in Finns chest as she spoke "If being in New York is what YOU want then come with us, please Finn, i was being stupid and i regret what i said. Your right we can make it through anything, and when things get hard we'll work it out just come to New York with me and we'll figure out what to do from there" she clung onto Finns shirt as he held her tighter.

Finn sniffed and rested his head ontop of Rachels as he rubbed soothing circles on her back "Im coming to New York Rachel ok? just calm down, stop crying" he reluctantly pulled her away from him and stood up, resting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her mesmorizing eyes "breathe Rach, everythings gonna be ok".

Rachels sobs subsided and her heavy breaths soon softend. She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled "Your coming to New York?"

Finn smirked "Im coming to New York Baby!" he cheered. Rachel jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her lips on his in a soft kiss.

"I love you, so much" Rachel whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Rach, more then anything" He pecked her lips once, twice, three times and then placed her back on the floor, grabbing onto her hand as they walked down the bleachers and across the field.

Suddenly a thought came across Finns minds "Hey Rach?" he asked.

"mmmm?" Rachel looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"uhh, what does resent even mean?"

The laugh that erupted from Rachels mouth made his stomach do weird things. Hearing it made him fall inlove with this amazing, small, loud, optimistic, beautiful girl even more and for the first time in two days Finn knew everything was going to be ok.

* * *

**Song/Lyrics - I won't give up , Jason Mraz. such a beautiful song, if you haven't heard it i suggest you listen!**

**ANYWAY! hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated :P **


End file.
